La Flor del Desierto
by Ikhny Shy
Summary: Levy le lee a Lucy un libro. Gajeel, preocupado por la amenaza de Raven Tail sigue a la pequeña maga siendo oyente obligado de su historia, pero dentro su mente el Dragon Slayer cambia un poco el relato situando a todo Fairy Tail en un desierto. Quien diría que Gajeel tiene tanta imaginación! GaLe y NaLu,
1. Chapter 1

**La Flor del Desierto**

*Ikhny Shy

**Summary:** Levy le lee a Lucy un libro. Gajeel, preocupado por la amenaza de Raven Tail sigue a la pequeña maga siendo oyente obligado de su historia, pero dentro su mente el Dragon Slayer cambia un poco el relato situando a todo Fairy Tail en un desierto. Quien diría que Gajeel tiene tanta imaginación! GaLe y NaLu,

La historia se sitúa durante los Juegos Mágicos.

Todo lo que está en _Cursiva _es lo que Gajeel está imaginando.

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima! **

**La historia "La Flor del Desierto"no sé si existe, pero me suena familiar…**

Levy entró tímidamente a la habitación, asomando su cabeza por la puerta mirando con una pequeña sonrisa a su amiga, quien estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, apretando las sábanas con sus manos, fijando sus ojos en el suelo, seguramente todavía lamentándose por la derrota sufrida ese día ante Flare de Raven Tail. Solo unos minutos atrás, las dos estaban en el salón disfrutando del alboroto habitual de Fairy Tail, pero la maga de escritura sólida sabía que las heridas internas de Lucy aún estaban frescas

-Lucy… - La llamó con voz suave y baja. La rubia sintió su llamado pero no volteo, sus hombros antes rígidos, parecieron relajarse un poco. –Vine a ver como estabas… -

-Estoy bien. – Murmuró sin sonar muy convincente. Levy cerró la puerta tras de sí acercándose a su compañera. En sus manos llevaba un libro no muy grueso que apoyó sobre su pecho abrazándolo. –Solo un poco cansada. –

-Sería mejor si te recostaras e intentaras dormir. – Sugirió la pequeña maga deteniéndose delante de su amiga y agachándose para estar a la altura de su mirada. Lucy le dedicó una sonrisa leve.

-No tengo sueño. No creo que pueda dormir… -

-Me imaginé. – Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. -Traje un libro. – La maga de cabello azul le mostró el tomo que capturó la atención de Lucy. –Cuando estoy preocupada o triste… me gusta leer y… -

-Todo el tiempo te gusta leer, Levy. – Bromeó la rubia.

-Cierto… - Concedió la otra con una risa. –Creí que tal vez, te ayudaría a sentirte mejor. –

-Te lo agradezco, Levy… Pero no me siento con ganas de leer ahora. –

-Te entiendo. – Levy bajó la mirada y volvió a abrazar el libro. Permanecieron en silencio un momento, otra vez Lucy volvía a deprimirse por lo sucedido. –Si quieres… puedo leértelo. –

-¿Leérmelo? – Lucy inclinó la cabeza a un lado y Levy le sonrió ampliamente.

-Sí, acuéstate en la cama y yo te leo la historia, así te será más fácil dormir. –

-Levy, no soy una niña. – Le dijo aún riéndose mientras accedía a levantarse de su lugar siendo tironeada del brazo por una muy sonriente Levy.

-¿Qué tiene que ver? Verás que esta historia te gustará mucho! –

Lucy consintió a la insistencia de su compañera, apartando las mantas de su cama y acostándose en ella. Levy la arropó gentilmente, acentuando la broma de tratar a su amiga como una niña, ambas rieron de la situación aliviando levemente el humor de la maga rubia. La peliazul acercó una silla al borde de la cama y aspirando ampliamente abrió el libro, se sentía algo nerviosa, pues sería la primera vez que tendría audiencia para leer…

-Se titula, La Flor del Desierto. –

Antes que la chica comenzara con la narración la puerta de la habitación se abrió con un movimiento brusco. Ambas magas saltaron en sus lugares por la sorpresa, pero se calmaron al ver quien entraba.

Gajeel ignoró sus miradas cuestionadoras y se echó pesadamente sobre la cama extra que había en la habitación. Apoyó su cabeza sobre sus manos que colocó cómodamente detrás de su cabeza y cruzó sus pies extendiendo sus piernas a lo largo de la cama. Su mirada se fijó en el techo, con aire desinteresado y casual.

Las magas se miraron entre ellas y luego volvieron su atención al Dragon Slayer, quien simulaba que no estaban allí mirándolo.

-Gajeel… - Comenzó Levy con un tono que parecía una pregunta, pero que no lo era.

-Qué rayos haces aquí? – Completó Lucy.

El mago de hierro las miró de costado y se encogió de hombros en un gesto despectivo.

-El Maestro me envió aquí. –

-El Maestro? – Preguntó la rubia desconfiada. Gajeel chasqueó la lengua y la ignoró. –Porque? – El mago continuó ignorándola. –Gajeel, puedes decirnos porque te envió? – El mago no respondió nada y Lucy sintió el impulso de arrojarle algo, la actitud del joven estaba irritándola.

-Está bien, Lucy… si el Maestro lo envió… - la rubia miró a su amiga, quien le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa conciliadora.

-Es que no se lo creo… - Le susurró acercándose lo más posible a ella.

-Y porqué iba a estar aquí si no fue obligado? – Preguntó la maga de escritura sólida. Lucy suspiró, realmente su amiga no se daba cuenta de nada…

Gajeel había escuchado la conversación en voz baja de las chicas, pero se obligó a permanecer en silencio y mostrarse indiferente. Su intención no era pelearse con ninguna de las dos magas y no quería acabar siendo botado de la habitación por provocar la ira de la maga rubia, por lo que permaneció inmóvil allí echado con la vista lejos de ellas.

Levy suspiró y acarició las hojas abiertas de su libro, la presencia del mago de hierro había atraído una timidez que antes no tenía, que él oyera la historia, la escuchara leer le resultaba vergonzoso. La mano de Lucy se posó cálidamente sobre la de ella, atrayendo su atención y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Ignorémoslo. Me lees la historia, Levy? –

La aludida, asintió levemente y pasó la hoja. Sus ojos se fijaron en la primera oración y se obligó a concentrarse en la lectura, ignorando la presencia inesperada de Gajeel. Antes de lo que se hubiera imaginado su mente comenzó a enfocarse más y más en las palabras escritas, las imágenes que concedía el libro bailaron en su conciencia haciendo que todo lo que estaba a su alrededor se desvaneciera (Gajeel incluido), su voz escapaba de su garganta casi instintivamente y sus ojos se adelantaban al relato ansiosos por saber antes que ocurría. Levy y Lucy se habían adentrado tanto en la narración que se habían olvidado por completo del Dragon Slayer.

El mago, quien al principio chasqueó la lengua molesto y se tentó de hacer algún comentario despectivo respecto a la lectura de la chica, pronto se encontró a sí mismo hipnotizado por la voz de Levy, tan dulce y suave y a la vez con distintos matices que daban a la historia diferentes texturas. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, la mente de Gajeel lo había transportado al interior del relato, sintiéndose extrañamente identificado con el personaje principal. El mago cerró los ojos y pronto en su mente se dibujó un desierto ardiente, incluso en su cuerpo podía sentir el calor abrasador que se describía en la narración de Levy…

_El sol golpeaba con fuerza el suelo arenoso del interminable desierto, el viento traía granos de arena ardientes que para su piel lastimada se sentían como chispas de fuego. Su cuerpo comenzaba a rendirse ante la crueldad del calor, sintiéndose pesado, débil y perdido. Sus pies descalzos ya lacerados por el ardor del suelo se hundían en la arena y se arrastraban sin fuerzas necesarias para levantarlos de la superficie. Sus hombros pesados impulsaban su cuerpo hacia delante haciéndole tropezar con sus propias extremidades. Sus ojos incapaces de retener la imagen monótona de su entorno nublaban su visión y se cerraban tentados a rendirse. Sus oídos se llenaban exclusivamente del sonido del viento sumado a un zumbido aturdido. Su garganta seca, dolorida y áspera le traía solo el sabor de la arena, obligándolo a ser consciente de su necesidad de agua fresca. El viajero se esforzaba por continuar su camino, pese a las protestas de su cuerpo, no se permitía rendirse a la crueldad del desierto, para él el clima no podía vencerlo…_

_Pero lamentablemente, la naturaleza tenía todas las armas para derrotarlo, no había nada que pudiera hacer cuando sus piernas se vencieron y cayó de cara en la arena. Su boca abierta, incapaz de encontrar la fuerza para cerrarse, dejó entrar los granos dorados que carcomían sus lastimada garganta. Intentó arrastrarse, haciendo fuerza con sus brazos, pero no pudo avanzar demasiado antes que éstos también se rindieran. Solo le quedaron sus manos, que aferrándose a la escurridiza arena tampoco tenían la fuerza para ayudarle a avanzar. El sol lo golpeaba con violencia desde la altura, casi burlándose de su infortunio. El viajero sintió su cuerpo arder en llamas antes que sus ojos finalmente se cerraran y el cansancio lo liquidara. Su lucha contra el desierto había terminado y él no había tenido ni una mínima oportunidad de dar batalla._

_Sintió que el calor de su cuerpo mermaba y una sustancia fría y deliciosa se abría paso entre la sequía de su garganta calmando el ardor de su interior como un arroyo. No tenía fuerzas para moverse ni abrir los ojos, sus oídos todavía estaban inundados por el zumbido intenso del aturdimiento y cansancio. Una especie de paño húmedo viajó por su torso desnudo bajando la temperatura exagerada que había atacado su cuerpo. Su boca se movió con un gesto de deseo, leve, débil pero anhelante por volver a probar el líquido del que estuvo privado por tanto tiempo, el líquido que poco a poco traía vida a su cuerpo. Cuando su sed fue apaciguada, su conciencia volvió a abandonarlo cayendo en un sueño profundo. Su boca delineó una muy pequeña sonrisa de victoria… había vencido al desierto._

_La segunda vez que volvía a despertar, tampoco fue capaz de abrir los ojos. Su cuerpo le dolía por el agotamiento, entumecido por el tiempo quieto bajo el calor, por lo que tampoco se podía mover, pero al menos un olor diferente se colaba en su nariz, un aroma sutil y fresco… olía a flores mezclado con algo más que no podía identificar. A sus oídos, en los cuales ya no retumbaba con tanta intensidad el zumbido (pero aun estaba), llegó el murmullo de un canto, una voz suave y delicada que pertenecía a una mujer joven. El viajero deseó poder abrir los ojos, movió la cabeza a un lado y al otro lentamente, sintiendo su cuello crujir y una sensación de mareo se apoderó de su mente tambaleando su estado consciente. _

_-Shh, no te muevas… - Comandó la voz y apoyó una mano pequeña y delicada sobre la mejilla del viajero. –Todavía estás débil… -_

_ Solo un quejido escapó de sus labios secos y la mujer atrajo el paño húmedo a su boca aliviando el calor. Él frunció el ceño y se obligó a abrir los ojos… al principio éstos no querían obedecer, sus párpados se sentían pensados y haraganes, pero él quería ver… quería conocer a la mujer que le había salvado la vida… a la mujer que estaba cuidando de él con un cariño y afecto que jamás había sentido. Puso toda su escasa energía en esa acción, toda su voluntad en solo un movimiento, abrir los ojos… _

_ Sus energías le concedieron un segundo de su ojo derecho, el cual captó la imagen de un mechón de cabello azul que enmarcaba el rostro juvenil de una doncella, pero solo eso… solo el cabello azul y la piel blanca como porcelana fue lo único que pudo ver antes que sus energías se acabaran y otra vez el sueño se apoderara de su conciencia…_

Gajeel despertó con un ataque de tos. Sentía la garganta seca y el cuerpo transpirado. Se sentó en la cama y llevó una mano a su cuello tratando de calmar el ataque. Respiraba agitado, dando grandes bocanadas de aire, su tos sonaba rasposa y áspera.

-¿Gajeel? ¿Estás bien? – Escuchó que le preguntaban. Entre la tos, solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza. –Aquí tienes. Bebe un poco. –

El Dragon Slayer abrió los ojos sorprendido y la tos mermó. Tragó saliva trabajosamente, sintiendo un nudo grueso en su garganta. Su visión se enfocó en su compañera de cabello azul, quien con gentileza le extendía un vaso de agua. La miró detenidamente, entre asustado y desconcertado. Levy le devolvía la mirada confundida e inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

-¿Te sientes bien? –

Gajeel extendió su mano y tomó el vaso de agua con algo de brusquedad. El agua fresca calmó su dolor mientras se abría paso en su interior por su boca, faringe y pecho. Sus ojos rojos nunca apartados de la mirada curiosa de la chica mientras bebía el líquido que calmaba su sed.

-¿Gajeel? –

-Ya, ya – Gruño molesto, su vos sonando hosca, acompañando con un gesto despectivo de su mano. –Vuélvete a dormir, enana. –

-Pero, ¿Estás seguro que te encuentras bien? – Pregunto Levy preocupada inclinándose hacia él, sus ojos marrones fijos en las pupilas del Dragon Slayer.

-Si. ¿Es que nunca te ha dado tos? –

-Sí, pero… -

-Ya, vete a dormir. -

Levy frunció el ceño, pero accedió a la insistencia del mago. Gajeel notó que al haber ocupado la cama extra de la habitación, la chica estaba obligada a dormir junto a Lucy. Pensó en dejarla dormir en la cama y retirarse, pero eso significaba dejarlas solas…

El mago volvió a recostarse colocándose de lado con el rostro hacia sus compañeras de gremio.

_-Lo lamento, enana… pero no voy a dejarte sola… No con Raven Tail suelto… - _

_CONTINUARÁ…_

_**Ikhny Shy**_

_**Hola a todos! Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y leer mi historia nueva, espero les haya interesado este capítulo!**_

_**Espero sus comentarios y será hasta el próximo.**_

_**Ikhny**_


	2. Chapter 2

**La Flor del Desierto 2**

Ikhny Shy

_Todo lo que está en __**cursiva **__es lo que __**Gajeel**__**Imagina**__. _

Gajeel entro en la habitación sintiendo su cuerpo pesado y cansado. Se arrojó en la cama y cubrió sus ojos con su brazo. Todavía sentía su estómago algo resentido por el intenso mareo que sufrió sobre el carruaje esa mañana, el Dragon Slayer de Hierro no estaba acostumbrado a tener problemas con los transportes, la sensación era nueva, desconocida y para él, frustrante.

-_Maldito Salamander… - _Pensó recordando que Natsu se había llevado un punto extra en la competencia.

-Ummm… ¿Gajeel? – Sintió la vos dudosa junto a él y la ignoró, volteando en la cama dándole la espalda a las dos chicas. -¿Otra vez aquí? – Se escuchó un suspiro por parte de ellas luego que el mago evitara contestarles.

-Gajeel… ¿Estás bien? – Levy se levantó de su silla y camino hasta la cama donde se había recostado, se asomó levemente para verle el rostro. -¿Todavía estás mareado? – El mago chasqueo la lengua sin contestarle.

-Déjalo, Levy. Quiero saber cómo continúa la historia. – Interrumpió Lucy mostrándose ansiosa por continuar la lectura. Gajeel agudizó su oído, pero permaneció dándoles la espalda, por el rabillo de su ojo, espió a la maga de escritura sólida que luego de observarlo unos instantes volvió sobre sus pasos hacia su amiga.

-Está bien… ¿Por dónde íbamos?... – Se preguntó Levy en voz alta abriendo el libro en donde lo había dejado marcado.

-Ella había llevado al viajero a una ciudad… - Le recordó la maga rubia reacomodándose en la cama.

Gajeel se tensionó y un gruñido involuntario escapó de él. Por alguna razón se sentía molesto por haberse perdido un fragmento de la historia y la curiosidad por el relato volvió a invadirlo. Quiso evitar la tentación de escuchar, quería obligarse a mostrarse indiferente por las aventuras del joven viajero que él se imaginaba físicamente muy parecido a sí mismo, pero su cuerpo lo traicionó, volteó en el colchón hasta quedar de frente a las dos magas, sus ojos se pegaron a la delgada espalda de la maga de cabello azul, sus oídos se enfocaron en la melodiosa voz de Levy que poco a poco volvía a proyectar en su mente ese universo rodeado de arena y envuelto en calor…

_ Las inmensas puertas doradas del palacio se abrieron y una cabeza curiosa de una mujer de cabello azulado enrulado en sus puntas y enigmáticos ojos avellanados se asomó por la abertura. Observó a un lado y a otro antes de abrir aún más y posar un pie fuera de palacio, solo para pisar una superficie distinta del suelo que llamó enseguida su atención…_

_-Oh, Juvia lo siente mucho. – Susurró observando al hombre que yacía débil en el suelo. Gajeel! Ha vuelto! –Exclamó Juvia y se arrodilló para observar al hombre recostado en el suelo. Posó una mano sobre su frente y la retiro enseguida –Oh, pero si estás hirviendo… - Miró a un lado y al otro. –Juvia quería ir a ver al señor Gray… - Se lamentó suspirando y se levantó con los hombros caídos y caminando pesadamente. –Pero Juvia no puede dejarte así… ahora vuelvo… -_

_ El viajero abrió un ojo débilmente y un quejido de dolor escapó de su boca… aun tenía sed y el cuerpo le dolía, pero se encontraba fuera de cualquier peligro. Una sonrisa pequeña se coló en sus facciones rígidas mientras recordaba el rostro de la mujer del desierto, la mujer que le había salvado la vida. En ese momento el hombre juró que volvería a encontrarla, no descansaría hasta verla de nuevo…_

_ La puerta volvió a abrirse y un hombre alto, robusto, de cabello blanco corto y una cicatriz debajo de su ojo derecho salió, detrás de él la mujer de cabello azul de antes le señaló el cuerpo del viajero._

_-No es de hombres, dejar que alguien muera bajo el calor del desierto. –_

_-Juvia sabía que Elfman diría algo como eso. – Comentó la mujer, mientras el hombre levantaba el cuerpo del viajero._

_ El viajero observóa su alrededor, las altas paredes doradas tenían inmensos ventanales cubiertos por unas cortinas finas de color rojo, caminaban por un suelo alfombrado con extraños dibujos impresos. En el ambiente se sentía un intenso aroma a incienso. _

_-Oye, grandulón. Creo que puedo caminar solo… - Gruñó el hombre de cabello negro._

_ Elfman asintió con la cabeza y cuidadosamente apoyó los pies de Gajeel en la alfombra. Al principio el viajero sintió sus piernas débiles que casi ceden si no fuese porque Elfman lo atajó antes que cayera. Orgulloso como era, el hombre apartó a quien le ofrecía su ayuda e insistió en mantenerse en pie por sí mismo, una vez que sus pies se arraigaron al suelo, comenzó a enderezar su columna para mantenerse rígido, aunque le costaba y su cuerpo se tambaleaba hacia los lados inestable, Gajeel fue capaz de avanzar algunos pasos…_

-Que ridiculez… - Interrumpió el Dragon Slayer chasqueando la lengua, cortando el relato de Levy con su voz gruesa retumbando en la habitación. Lucy se cruzó de brazos ofendida por la interrupción.

-Si no te gusta la historia no tienes por qué escucharla, Gajeel. –

-Como si tuviera opción. – Se quejó el mago sentándose en la cama. Una oleada de mareo lo atacó, haciendo que la habitación girara delante de sus ojos.

-Gajeel! – Exclamó la maga de escritura sólida y lo sostuvo desde los hombros ayudándole a recostarse en la cama, acompañando el movimiento del mago con sus manos firmes en sus hombros hasta que estuviera cómodamente acostado. –Todavía estás mareado, no hagas movimientos bruscos. – Comandó la maga, dándole un afectuoso y corto masaje en la zona donde lo había sujetado. Gajeel levanto la mirada sorprendido por la extraña demostración de afecto, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella, ambos hipnotizados por la mirada del otro,

Lucy los observó con una sonrisa divertida, curiosa por la reacción de sus compañeros y ansiosa por ser testigo de un momento único entre ellos. Pero lamentablemente para todos la puerta se abrió de par en par tras una patada violenta de Natsu, quien entró dando pasos agigantados mostrándose molesto, seguido por un sonriente Happy.

-Natsu! ¿Por qué entras así? ¿No puedes ser más delicado? – Se quejó Lucy al borde de un grito. El mago de fuego la ignoró y se detuvo entre las dos camas.

-Porque está Gajeel aquí?! – Exclamó apuntando con su dedo al Dragon Slayer recostado en la cama. Enseguida el pelirosado inclinó la cabeza confundido al ver a Levy casi abrazando a su compañero y con el rostro tan cerca del mago de hierro. -¿Qué están haciendo? –

-Quítate enana. – Gruño Gajeel con el rostro rojo. Levy se apartó enseguida, sintiéndose avergonzada, insegura de como había acabado en esa posición con el Dragon Slayer.

-Y tú, Salamander, ¿Qué rayos te pasa? - Natsu miró hacia Lucy y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Por qué está Gajeel aquí? – Cuestionó observando fijamente a su compañera.

-El Maestro lo envió. – Respondió Levy volviendo a su asiento y tomando el libro que había quedado sobre la cama de Lucy. Tratando de ocultar de los demás presentes el color rosado de sus mejillas.

-¿El Maestro? ¿Porqué? – Gajeel miro hacia otro lado frunciendo el ceño.

-Por Raven Tail. – Continuo respondiendo Levy, siendo lo única que no se daba cuenta que la excusa de Gajeel era mentira y enfocando su atención al libro para buscar el lugar donde la habían interrumpido. Natsu observó a Lucy quien le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio y no dijera nada. El Dragon Slayer de fuego miró a la cama donde se encontraba el mago de hierro, Happy voló hasta quedar junto al rostro de Natsu y susurró…

-Le guuusssta… -

-¿Quién? – Preguntó Natsu entre curioso y preocupado. El gato volador señaló a la maga de escritura sólida con sus ojos y el mago rio divertido.

-Así que es eso… - Sonrió y se sentó en la cama de Lucy en diagonal a Levy. -¿Qué están haciendo?-

-Levy está leyéndome una historia. – Le respondió la rubia.

-Oh, ¿Puedo escuchar yo también, Levy? –

-No creo que te interese. – Respondió la maga de espíritus.

-¿Porqué no? –

-Porque es una historia de amor. – Lucy miró al mago curiosa por la reacción de Natsu. El mago se encogió de hombros y se acomodó en el colchón recostando el peso del cuerpo sobre las palmas de sus manos. -¿No te molesta? –

-No, ¿Por qué iba a molestarme? –

-Creí que no te gustaban esas cosas… -

-No es lo que más me gusta, pero… - El mago miró a su compañera con una enorme sonrisa característica de él –Quiero quedarme aquí. –

Lucy frunció el ceño sintiéndose extraña y bajó la mirada. Levy levantó sus ojos del libro levemente para observar la reacción de su compañera y una pequeña sonrisa bailó en su rostro.

Gajeel no dijo nada, pero no se sentía cómodo con la presencia del mago de fuego. Se cruzó de brazos, fijando sus ojos en el techo, intentando ignorarlo y dejando una vez más que sus oídos se llenaran con la voz de Levy.

_Elfman escoltó al recién llegado hasta una inmensa habitación al final de un largo pasillo. En ella se encontraba una cama bastante grande de barrotes dorados con delgados tules blancos que bailaban por el soplo del viento que entraba desde la ventana, varios almohadones rellenos de plumas y sábanas finas invitaban al hombre a arrojarse allí para una merecida siesta que lave el cansancio de su cuerpo. La decoración del lugar era bastante simple aunque delicada y fina. Predominaba el metal dorado en casi todo rincón de la zona y la alfombra suave bajo los pies del viajero tenia un color rojo mezclado con detalles negros. _

_Gajeel se dejo caer sobre la cama de boca al colchón y gimió complacido cuando su cuerpo se relajó sobre la comodidad de su cama. Volteó lentamente para mirar hacia el techo de tules y extendió sus brazos y piernas completamente._

_-Un hombre debe alimentarse… - Interrumpió la voz de Elfman –Mirajane te traerá algo en un momento. – _

_El hombre de cabello negro respondió con un sonido incomprensible mientras llevaba su brazo a su rostro para cubrir sus ojos de los invasores rayos de sol y así tratar de descansar un poco. El de cabello blanco se marchó sin decir más cerrando la puerta con un leve sonido._

_La mente del recién llegado divagó en su viaje en el desierto, donde se había aventurado para recolectar información sobre un grupo de vándalos que se estaban fortaleciendo en un rincón del inmenso mar de arena, el sultán estaba preocupado por los planes que estos malhechores podrían estar elaborando considerando que el líder de la banda no era otro más que su propio hijo, Ivan. Imágenes fugaces, cargadas de violencia… de sangre y muerte perturbaron su descanso y se retorció en la cama deseando poder librar su mente de ellas… gritos, llantos y súplicas llenaron sus oídos, se recostó de lado y cubrió sus oídos con sus palmas, creyendo que con eso podría detener su tortura interna, cerró los ojos con fuerza y un gruñido escapó de su pecho._

_Una imagen salvadora nubló la presencia de su tormento, un par de inmensos y expresivos ojos marrones alejaron los recuerdos salvajes y lo distrajeron de su martirio, un rostro fresco con una sonrisa gentil enmarcada con delicados mechones de cabello azul, lograron desclavar su pesar de su pecho y atraer un sentimiento cálido y reconfortante. Sintió su piel erizarse ante el recuerdo de las caricias compasivas, los dedos suaves que se habían deslizado por su rostro trazando rutas de consuelo en sus expresiones formadas por los delirios de sus memorias. Los labios de ella se habían posado afectuosamente sobre su frente en un intento por calmarlo en una de sus frenéticas pesadillas que lo enloquecían en sueños, un beso que había marcado el inicio de una obsesión…_

-No entiendo nada. – Comentó Natsu interrumpiendo el relato.

-Pues claro que no entiendes, si te perdiste todo el inicio. – Respondió Lucy suspirando.

-Por lo que parece… - Continuó el mago de fuego cruzándose de brazos y fijando sus ojos en el libro que Levy tenía en sus manos. –El tipo está muy loco. –

-Tiene bastantes cosas en su mente. – Respondió Levy cerrando el tomo y dando por finalizada la lectura de la noche. –Es un personaje muy complejo, por eso me gusta esta historia. – Sonrió levemente y se levantó de la silla.

-¿Eh? Levy, ¿Ya te vas? – Preguntó la maga de espíritus sobresaltada.

-Lo siento, Lucy… estoy cansada para seguir leyendo y creo que es un buen punto para detenernos. –

Gajeel, quien se había quedado pensativo luego de escuchar el relato, observó a la maga de escritura sólida quien se refregaba un ojo cansada, y con un movimiento que parecía mostrar resignación, el mago se levantó de su lugar.

-Bunas noches, Lu-chan… Natsu… Que descansen… - Saludó sonriente la maga y comenzó a caminar fuera del cuarto siendo seguida por el mago de hierro.

-¿Gajeel? ¿No tenías que quedarte con Lu-chan? – El mago chasqueó la lengua y camino pasando junto a su compañera de gremio. Ella cerró la puerta tras de sí para seguirlo.

-No pienso quedarme en la misma habitación que Salamander. –

-Pero… - Levy inclinó la cabeza confundida y trotó unos pasos para alcanzar al Dragon Slayer.

-Vamos, enana, estoy cansado y quiero dormir. –

-Pero… ¿Dónde piensas quedarte? – Gajeel volvió a chasquear la lengua y revoleó los ojos exasperado.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Pensé que eras más inteligente. – Levy iba a protestar ante su comentario hiriente, pero el mago continuó. –Me quedo contigo. En tu habitación. -

_CONTINUARÁ…_

_Ikhny Shy_

_Gracias a todos por los Reviews y Favs del Capítulo 1! Espero que este también les haya gustado! Quedó bastante cortito, espero que el próximo pueda explayarme más. Saludos! _

_Ikhny_


	3. Chapter 3

**La Flor del Desierto**

*Ikhny Shy

_Todo lo que está en__**cursiva**__es lo que__**Gajeel Imagina**__._

Levy caminó junto al Dragon Slayer con la mirada fija en el suelo, mientras sus brazos apretaban con fuerza su libro contra su pecho. Su mente estaba plagada de preguntas, casi todas relacionadas con el hombre que avanzaba a su lado a quien no lograba comprender para nada… A veces parecía que lograba resolver algún fragmento del inmenso misterio que Gajeel representaba, solo para que él hiciera algo que destruiría aquello que ella creía haber descubierto… y la maga volvía al punto actual donde no podía comprender las acciones de su compañero… y la curiosidad, la intriga volvían a ella con mayor intensidad que antes… Levy amaba los enigmas y quizás por eso se sentía tan atraída por el enigmático Dragon Slayer de Hierro.

Lo miró de soslayo tímidamente, el mago caminaba con sus brazos cruzados, espalda y hombros erguidos y una siempre presente expresión severa en sus facciones. Levy se preguntó si las órdenes de Makarov eran por ella ya que durante los eventos del torneo el Maestro no le había advertido del peligro de Raven Tail y ambos estaban en las gradas observando el transcurso de las batallas… Pero Gajeel no tenía motivos para mentir, ¿Verdad?

-Oye, Gajeel… - Comenzó ella con la voz suave y su mirada aún fija en el suelo. El aludido no la miró, emitió un corto sonido que le indicó que estaba escuchando. –Dijiste que el Maestro te envió… y deduje que era por Raven Tail… - Continuo agudizando su mirada en un punto distante, como tratando de comprender algo muy difícil –Pero… ¿Te envió por Lucy… o… por mí? – Su voz finalizó la frase con un hilo muy débil, insegura, casi temerosa. Gajeel la miró fugazmente y chasqueó la lengua.

-Estoy yéndome contigo, ¿No? –

-Pero… - Siguió, todavía esforzándose por comprender. -¿Porqué a mí? –

-Y eso que importa?! – Exclamó el mago exasperado. Levy no se inmutó por el exabrupto, ya se estaba acostumbrando al carácter explosivo del Dragon Slayer. -¿Acaso te molesta? –

Ambos se detuvieron. Levy negó con la cabeza fijando sus ojos en los rojos de su compañero, tan intensos que parecían penetrar en su mirada.

-No, no es eso. – Respondió con voz suave y forzó una sonrisa. –No quise… -

-Entonces, ¿Porqué tantas preguntas? – Gruñó el mago y se cruzó de brazos.

-Por nada… es que yo… solo quiero entender. –

-¿Entender qué? ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? –

-¿Porqué el Maestro te envía a cuidar de mi? Raven Tail solo atacó a los miembros que están participando en los Juegos y yo… Oye! –

Levy comenzó a trotar detrás del mago que la había dejado en medio de su reflexión y marchaba a pasos agigantados por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Levy.

-No me dejes hablando sola, Gajeel!. – Chilló la maga ofendida por la actitud del moreno.

-Estoy cansado y quiero dormir. No estoy de humor para tus… tus divagaciones. – Respondió él con tono áspero. Levy se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con notoria furia en sus facciones. El mago la observó fijamente, irguiendo su cuerpo, imponiendo su diferencia de altura. Levy ni se inmutó por el intento de intimidación que Gajeel desplegaba y devolvió su mirada desafiante.

-¿Es así como va a ser? – Preguntó ella molesta, luego de unos largos instantes de silencio profundo. –¿Vas a tratarme de esa manera? Porque la verdad que no pienso aguantarte así. –

-Pues lo lamento, enana. Te guste o no vas a tener que soportarme. –

-¿Porqué? –

-Ya te lo dije, ordenes del viejo. – Contestó desviando la mirada, mirando hacia un costado.

-Prefiero escuchar las órdenes del propio Maestro. –

-¿Qué significa eso? – Preguntó él, volviendo su atención a ella y frunciendo aún más el ceño. Levy continuó observándolo con aire desafiante. -¿Crees que estoy mintiendo, enana? – Permanecieron mirándose fijamente unos instantes. -¿Porqué iba a mentirte con esto? – La chica lo meditó un momento y su expresión se suavizó, bajó sus ojos fijándolos en la punta de los zapatos de Gajeel y dejó caer sus brazos al costado de su cuerpo…

-Es verdad… - Suspiró y volvió la mirada al Dragon Slayer. –No tienes motivos para hacer esto, si no fuera una orden… -

Levy reanudó la marcha hacia su habitación, se notaba que todavía seguía pensando, analizando y Gajeel la dejó avanzar sola antes de seguirla. El mago cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó sus puños. La discusión con su compañera dejaba en sus hombros una carga pesada y la tensión del momento le había acelerado los latidos, necesitaba calmarse antes de continuar, no se sentía capaz de seguir mintiéndole, pero ciertamente tampoco quería decirle la verdad.

Llegaron a la habitación y al cerrarse la puerta tras Gajeel, Levy se paralizo en su lugar. Sus ojos ensanchados y sus labios partidos en medio de decir algo. El mago la observó curioso, pero no le dijo nada. Ya sabía que la chica no tenía compañero de habitación por lo que se imaginó que el lugar era bastante pequeño, solo tenía una cama de 1 plaza, un armario y el baño. Enfrentado a la cama se encontraba un enorme ventanal con cortinas blancas, el Dragon Slayer se acercó y se asomó por la ventana, miró hacia todas direcciones, enfocó sus sentidos hasta asegurarse que no había nadie en las proximidades, luego cerró la ventana con seguro.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche? –

Levy movió la cabeza hacia los lados, distrayendo su mirada de la cama, donde se habían concentrado sus pensamientos. Caminó hacia el armario y de allí sacó unas mantas extras que arrojó en el suelo.

-Yo dormiré aquí. – Le dijo señalando las mantas.

-Nada de eso. Es tu habitación. – Discutió el mago mientras se inclinaba frente a las mantas para esparcirlas como un colchón.

-Necesitas descansar bien. – Respondió ella. –Si mañana te toca luchar… -

-Patearé el trasero de quien sea. – Contesto él sonriendo confiado.

-Pero… -

-¿Tienes que discutir por todo? No quiero dormir en tu cama. –

Gajeel sintió un calor intenso ascender desde su estómago hasta sus orejas, podía estar seguro que todo su rostro estaba rojo. Tan solo pensar en dormir bajo las sábanas donde había dormido Levy… movió la cabeza, obligándose a apartar el pensamiento y se forzó a enfocarse en diseminar las mantas.

Levy inclinó la cabeza, no comprendiendo porque el mago no querría aceptar la cama ni porqué se había sonrojado tanto. Prefirió ignorarlo y caminó hacia el baño para cambiarse.

* * *

-¿Así que a Gajeel le gusta Levy? ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? – Preguntó el Dragon Slayer de Fuego mientras se acomodaba donde antes se había acostado su compañero de Hierro. -¿Y Levy? ¿Lo sabe?-

-No. Ni se da cuenta. – Suspiró la maga de espíritus apoyando su espalda contra la pared, sentada en su cama.

-Pero a Levy… ¿Le gusta Gajeel? – Lucy lo miró extrañada.

-¿Desde cuando te interesan este tipo de cosas? – Natsu se encogió de hombros y distrajo su mirada en el techo.

-No lo sé. Me da curiosidad… - Respondió el mago con una sonrisa.

-Bueno… ya sabes porqué Gajeel estaba aquí… Ahora… - Lucy lo observó fijamente con una expresión seria, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho. -¿Qué haces tú aquí? –

-¿Eh? Bueno… hay una cama extra, ¿No? – Respondió él con simpleza.

-Sí… pero… tú también tienes tu propia habitación. –

-Prefiero estar aquí. Esta cama es muy cómoda. – El chico se acomodó mejor en el colchón enfatizando su comentario. Lucy prefirió no presionar más el asunto, aunque una sensación de cálida la invadió por dentro. No quería dejarse ilusionar, pero… Observó a su amigo, quien había cerrado sus ojos, pero se notaba que aún estaba despierto… La maga de espíritus se deslizó en el colchón hasta estar acostada, atrajo sus mantas a su cuerpo y apagó la luz de su lámpara.

-Buenas noches, Natsu. –

-Hasta mañana, Lucy. –

* * *

Gajeel había movido las mantas hasta estar contra la pared opuesta a la cama de Levy, justo debajo de la ventana. La maga de escritura sólida tardó varios minutos en dormirse, el Dragon Slayer observó todo el rato mientras la chica se colocaba en distintas posiciones y se obligaba a mantener los ojos cerrados. Él entendía a la pobre pequeña que se sentía nerviosa con su presencia en la habitación, pero aun así no podía darle el gusto de irse, sí le concedió la tranquilidad de creer que él estaba dormido, incluso fingió algunos ronquidos para completar su actuación.

El mago de hierro se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra la pared, mirando fijamente a la chica que ahora sí dormía profundamente. Se permitió una diminuta sonrisa de afecto que reservaba solo para ella, para cuando nadie podía verlo y se levantó de su lugar para mirar otra vez por la ventana, apoyándose contra el marco y sin abrirla.

Afuera soplaba algo de viento, la luna brillaba en la inmensidad del cielo nocturno rodeada de estrellas. Ni un alma transitaba las calmas calles de la villa, pero esta tranquilizadora imagen no ayudaba a que el mago se olvidara del potencial peligro. Volvió su atención a Levy y resistió la tentación de acercarse. Junto a la cama de la chica, sobre una mesa de noche, yacía el libro que Levy le estaba leyendo a Lucy. Gajeel se despegó de la ventana y se acercó a la mesa. Tomó el libro y con él en sus manos caminó hacia su improvisada cama… Tal vez la lectura le ayude a dispersarse y así poder conciliar el sueño.

Abrió el tomo donde Levy lo había marcado procurando no perder el punto donde se habían detenido o seguro que conocería la ira de la pequeña maga. La miró alzando los ojos y sonrió, pensado que pocas personas deben conocerla furiosa, luego volvió su atención al libro y comenzó a leer…

En su mente oía su propia voz relatando la historia y bufó frustrado. No era lo mismo, su voz gruesa y masculina no lograba transportarlo como la voz de Levy lo hacía, pero de igual forma se obligó a concentrarse y a tratar de imaginar ese mundo que el libro transmitía, aunque una parte de él deseaba que la maga de escritura sólida fuera quien le leyera…

_El sol ya se había escondido tras los médanos, dándole paso a la noche. La ausencia del astro traía un alivio al agobiante calor del día, pero acarreaba el martirio del frío… el desierto y sus temperaturas extremas castigaban a todo aquel que se atrevía a desafiarlo y aventurarse en el mar de arena._

_Se levantó lentamente, sentándose en la cama. Su cuerpo agradecido por el merecido descanso, ya no se quejaba con dolor por su castigo en el desierto. Levantó la vista notando la bandeja con comida que lo esperaba en una mesa redonda de mármol en el centro de la habitación y su estómago gruñó demandante, incitándolo a caminar hacia la comida. Bajó los pies de la cama y con mucho cuidado se levantó completamente, dio pasos cortos y medidos, todavía estaba algo mareado. Sus ojos se clavaron en el alimento y su cuerpo volvió a gruñir de hambre. Se llevó una mano al estómago y se sentó en un cómodo sillón de un cuerpo frente a la mesa y engulló sin preámbulos una presa de pollo que lo esperaba sobre una bandeja de plata…_

_La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente y una cabeza se asomó por su borde, un hombre de edad avanzada, estatura pequeña, bigotes y cabello blanco, se hizo paso en el cuarto con una sonrisa complacida adornando su avejentado rostro. Dio un pequeño salto frente a uno de los sillones, para treparse al asiento y allí sentarse, mientras el guerrero continuaba comiendo, mirándolo con atención…_

_-Me alegra volver a verte… - Le dijo el hombre, recibiendo un sonido como respuesta. –No ha habido día de tu ausencia que no me haya preocupado por ti. – El guerrero se limpió la grasa de su boca con el reverso de su brazo. El sultán mantenía sus ojos fijos en el suelo._

_-No había de que preocuparse. – Le dijo en voz ronca y volvió a atacar su alimento vorazmente._

_-Ahora lo sé. – Respondió el viejo alzando la mirada. –Espero que estés de buen humor, hijo mío, por que hay un tema que nos quedó pendiente antes que te marcharas. – _

_El moreno bajó su alimento lentamente, fijando sus ojos en ese rostro sonriente que lo observaba detenidamente._

_-No, no, no… te dije que te olvidaras de eso. – El viejo le sonrió ampliamente._

_-De ninguna manera. Mañana mismo comenzamos con la selección de… -_

_-No, ni quiero escucharlo! – Exclamó el joven cubriéndose los oídos._

_-Ah, no seas infantil! Sabes que no puedes librarte de esto. – El mayor se cruzó de brazos y volvió a sonreírle. –Ya tenemos todo arreglado, mañana mismo vendrán las candidatas para que elijas a tu futura esposa… -_

-¿Esposa? – Gajeel releyó el texto y una mueca de desagrado cruzó sus facciones, sintiendo que el contenido lo expulsaba del interés en el que había caído anteriormente. Levantó la mirada y frunció el ceño molesto por el giro de los hechos.

_El guerrero lo miró seriamente y bajó su comida, luego se limpio la boca correctamente con una servilleta. Se acomodó contra el respaldo de su asiento, todo el tiempo manteniendo su mirada con el viejo, quien no paraba de sonreír aunque emanaba de él un aire de autoridad incuestionable…_

_-También dijiste que si encontraba a alguien por mi cuenta… - El viejo se resbaló del asiento sorprendido._

_-¿Acaso…? – El tono rojo en el rostro del joven le dio la respuesta obvia. El sultán se reincorporó en su lugar y se abalanzó contra el moreno para abrazarlo con fuerza. –Estoy tan feliz! ¿Quién es la joven afortunada? – Hubo un corto silencio, el guerrero fijo sus ojos en el suelo._

_-No sé su nombre… -_

_-¿Dónde la conociste? –_

_-En el desierto… - _

CONTINUARÁ

IKHNY

**Gracias a todos una vez más por sus reviews y favs! Espero que este capítulo también les haya gustado! Será hasta el próximo**


	4. Chapter 4

**La Flor del Desierto 4**

*Ikhny Shy

A/N: La primer escena hace referencia al **capítulo 298 **del manga, donde el grupo va a descansar a un parque acuático. Se supone que es la tercera tarde del Torneo.

Lily bebía de un sorbete el jugo de kiwi mientras observaba con curiosidad a su compañero que caminaba en círculos por la habitación como un león enjaulado murmurando algo inentendible. El exceed creía que entre algunas de sus palabras había un insulto a Natsu y a un "maldito" parque de diversiones. El gato negro río disimuladamente y desvió la mirada, sabía que bromear con lo ocurrido esa tarde seria desatar la ira del mago, pero era demasiado tentador considerando las cosas que Gajeel había aceptado hacer solo porque Levy se lo había pedido.

-¿Se puede saber de que te ríes, Gato? – Gruñó el Dragon Slayer y la sonrisa de Lily se hizo más extensa.

-De ti. – Respondió con honestidad y bebió otro sorbo. Gajeel apretó los puños al costado de su cuerpo y agudizó su mirada, pretendiendo ser intimidante, pero poco podía hacer para asustar a su propio gato.

-¿Y qué te resulta gracioso de mi? –

-Eres patético. –

-Tu honestidad me está molestando. – El mago reanudó su furiosa marcha por la habitación, ahora no solo murmurando protestas, insultos y gruñidos, sino también agregando algunos gestos exagerados con sus brazos.

-Sabes… no entiendo que es lo que te pasa… ¿Quieres continuar con tu cita? Entonces… -

-¿Qué?! ¿Cita?! ¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Lily? Yo no estuve en ninguna cita. – Exclamó el muchacho con el rostro totalmente rojo.

-Es lo que parecía desde… -

Gajeel no quiso escuchar nada más. Chasqueó la lengua e hizo un gesto con su brazo antes de abrir la puerta y salir de la habitación cerrando con un fuerte golpazo. Lily continuó bebiendo su jugo al tiempo que su mirada se posaba en la puerta y la sonrisa se arraigaba en sus facciones.

* * *

-Gato entrometido… porque no se mete en sus asuntos… - Gruñó el mago de hierro mientras caminaba hacia el lobby de la posada.

Gajeel tenía varios motivos para estar cabreado, entre ellos estaba el hecho que Natsu, Gray y Lyon arruinaran la tarde en el parque acuático, pero por otro lado estaba molesto porque Laxus se había encargado solo de Raven Tail. Pensando esto, el mago golpeó con su puño la pared a su lado, dejando en ella una marca, si alguien quería encargarse del gremio rival ese era Gajeel. En el fondo de su mente y sin ánimos de pensar en ello, también le molestaba el hecho que, al no existir la amenaza de Raven Tail, el Dragon Slayer no tenía excusas para pasar tiempo con cierta maga de contextura pequeña y aunque se negara a aceptarlo, ese pequeño detalle era lo que más le molestaba.

Su camino lo llevó a la entrada de la posada, donde se detuvo abruptamente al reconocer a la figura acurrucada en un sillón de dos cuerpos junto al ventanal de la entrada, con su mirada sumergida en las páginas de un libro. Gajeel sonrió de lado y caminó hacia ella dando largos y pesados pasos procurando hacer el suficiente ruido en su andar para llamar su atención, obviamente la acción no obtuvo resultados y el mago opto por desplomarse en uno de los asientos de un cuerpo frente a la maga de escritura sólida, lo cual tampoco fue advertido por la ávida lectora.

El Dragon Slayer bufó molesto y se recostó aún más en su asiento, apoyando su brazo flexionado en el apoyabrazos y su cabeza sobre su puño. Su mirada aburrida recayó sobre la chica y poco a poco la molestia por no poder despegarla de la lectura se fue evaporando de su pecho al sentirse hipnotizado por la paz que irradiaba su compañera y no pudo más que aprovechar aquel momento para contemplarla mientras ella se hundía en lo que sea que estaba leyendo.

El mago se sorprendió a sí mismo, viéndose tan inmerso en ella, sintiéndose en armonía con solo poder compartir un momento a solas con la maga, aunque la chica ni se enterara de su presencia. Sus ojos tomaron la oportunidad de recorrer su forma, desde sus pequeños pies que reposaban descalzos sobre el almohadón, pasando por sus piernas flexionadas, siguiendo por su esbelta cintura, luego el libro sujetado por sus pequeños dedos que se aferraban con ansiedad a la portada y finalmente su rostro concentrado, sus ojos fijos y transmitiendo con absoluta transparencia las emociones que le compartía el libro. De pronto, el mago sintió una molestia en su interior, algo parecido a celos… Levy ni se enteraba que él estaba allí, el libro la tenía totalmente capturada. Gajeel chasqueó la lengua, no necesita su atención, ¿No? No le importa si ella de da cuenta que él esta allí, ¿Verdad? Sus ojos rojos volvieron a posarse sobre Levy e involuntariamente el mago frunció el ceño, un gruñido escapó de su garganta y un deseo retumbó en su mente, un deseo que pedía a gritos que ese libro se prendiera fuego.

Tratando de distraer sus pensamientos, sus ojos escanearon sus alrededores hasta que se posaron sobre un libro olvidado en el almohadón vacante junto a Levy. Un libro que reconoció enseguida, pues no había tenido oportunidad de leer muchos, salvo por ese en particular, Gajeel no recordaba cuando fue que leyó por última vez. Se inclinó hacia delante lentamente, con su brazo extendido para poder tomarlo, pero cuando sus dedos apenas rozaron la tapa del tomo, la pequeña mano de Levy detuvo sus movimientos plantándose sobre éste. El mago levantó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos marrones de su compañera, al principio con un aire amenazante dentro de ellos, pero luego suavizándose a una expresión más bien curiosa. El Dragon Slayer retiró su mano y se sentó hacia atrás en su lugar. Una sonrisa socarrona cruzando su rostro.

-Vaya, Vaya… ¿Algo sobreprotectora sobre tus libros, enana? – Levy retiró su libro del almohadón posándolo sobre sus piernas y lo miró con un afecto que a Gajeel le resultó irracional.

-Sí, un poco… - Accedió a admitir la chica, mientras su mano acariciaba la tapa como si confortara al tomo de un peligro anterior. Gajeel chasqueó la lengua y miró hacia otro lado. –No sabía que te interesara leer, Gajeel. –

-Estoy aburrido. – Respondió con vos ronca. Otra vez volvía a sentir esa opresión en el pecho y un odio irracional hacia los libros.

-¿No puedes dormir? Es bastante tarde. –

-No. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza. –

-Debes estar más tranquilo. – Comentó ella con una sonrisa. –Ahora que Raven Tail fue capturado… - Gajeel la miró de soslayo.

-Hubiera preferido ser yo quien les diera una paliza. –

-Me imagino… -

El silencio los rodeó, sin que ninguno de los dos supiera como romperlo. Levy volvió a mirar el libro que Gajeel había tratado de agarrar antes y no pudo evitar la curiosidad, sabía que el mago no le daría una respuesta honesta, pero igual se animó a preguntar…

-¿Te está gustando la historia? – Gajeel la miró y se encogió de hombros mostrándose indiferente. Levy sonrió y miró su libro con esa peculiar expresión de afecto antes de bajar sus piernas del asiento y extender el tomo al Dragon Slayer, quien inclinó la cabeza, inseguro de comprender la acción. -¿Quieres leerlo? -

Gajeel se tentó de contestar despectivamente, pero retuvo el comentario en su garganta y extendió su mano aceptando el libro. Manteniendo su mirada fija en los ojos marrones que tanto lo atraían, el mago reposó el tomo en su regazo. Levy le sonrió, provocando en el hombre moreno una sensación cálida que se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Sintiéndose nervioso por ese sentimiento que lo abordaba, Gajeel abrió el libro y buscó las páginas donde se había detenido la noche anterior, todavía sentía los ojos de la chica sobre sí, con una atención que él había anhelado desde que la vio allí sentada, pero ahora que la tenía no sabía que hacer ni como comportarse. Se aclaró la garganta con un sonido seco y obligó a sus ojos a concentrarse en las letras. Levy se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando sus pequeñas manos en el asiento para poder acercarse más a su compañero.

-¿Me lees lo que sigue? – Preguntó ella una dulzura difícil de eludir. Gajeel sintió sus mejillas arder, ella se encontraba tan cerca y aunque no se animaba a levantar la mirada del texto, podía sentir la intensidad de los ojos de Levy.

-Eh… no. – Contestó, tratando de sonar cortante, pero sin lograrlo. Levy rio por lo bajo.

-¿Te da vergüenza? Te entiendo, a mi también me dio vergüenza el otro día. Pero verás como pronto te olvidas que hay alguien oyéndote. – El Dragon Slayer frunció sus cejas a tal punto que sus piercings parecían unirse a la altura de su nariz, sus mejillas rojas y un leve asomo de transpiración en su frente delataban sus nervios. Levy se acomodó hacia atrás en su lugar y buscó el libro que estaba leyendo antes que Gajeel la distrajera. El mago levantó la mirada, comprendiendo que la chica volvería a sumergirse en la lectura si él no le leía lo que seguía de la historia. Suspiró, no quería que Levy volviera a ignorarlo, quería su atención… la necesitaba…

-De acuerdo… - Su voz salió ronca, acompañada de un gruñido. –Lo leeré. –

Levy le sonrió ampliamente, provocando que el mago se sonrojara aún más, nunca antes le había sonreído de esa forma y muy internamente esperaba poder seguir provocando ese tipo de reacciones de parte de ella.

-Eeehh. Bien. Ummm… El guerrero reunió a sus cinco fieles soldados en el patio del palacio… - Gajeel pronunciaba las palabras de forma tosca y concentrándose tanto en cada letra que su acentuación parecía extraña. A él mismo le molestaba el sonido que producía su propia voz al leer, no era igual que cuando lo había hecho en silencio la noche anterior, escucharse le resultaba incómodo y casi imposible de lograr formar las imágenes en su mente.

Levy torció la cabeza y se asomó levemente por encima de las páginas en las que estaba concentrado el mago.

-Gajeel… Creo que te salteaste una parte. –

-¿Qué? ¿Qué parte? –

-No es allí donde nos detuvimos. – Con delicadeza, la maga retiró el libro de los dedos de Gajeel y buscó el señalador con el que había marcado el punto donde detuvo la lectura a Lucy. –Sí. Era por aquí. – Levy le devolvió el libro y el mago lo aceptó sintiéndose tenso. Releyó el fragmento, recordando que era justamente lo que leyó para sí mismo la noche anterior. Aspiro hondamente y sus ojos repasaron las primeras palabras, luego comenzó a pronunciarlas.

Al ya tener conocido el texto que repasaba en voz alta, la lectura le resultó mucho más fluida y fácil. Sentía la mirada atenta de Levy sobre él y no podía evitar una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro al saber que había logrado capturar su atención. La travesía por ese fragmento de la historia le fue sencilla, aunque todavía no lograba adentrarse en el escenario descripto, su mente estaba totalmente concentrada en la chica frente a él, hasta que el texto comenzó a brindar información nueva de la historia y Gajeel llegaba a un punto donde se había detenido la noche anterior.

Sus facciones se fueron endureciendo cada vez más mientras el relato tomaba un giro inesperado. Sin darse cuenta, el Dragon Slayer fue capturado otra vez por las palabras, sus sentidos se envolvieron por completo en ese mundo ficcional, proporcionando sensaciones inventadas que para él eran como si estuviese viviendo ese momento. Si bien hasta ese punto se había sentido identificado con el personaje principal y había sentido una empatía afectuosa hacia él, las decisiones del guerrero del desierto llenaron su pecho de ira, emoción que no pudo evitar exteriorizar y que asustaron a la pequeña maga frente a él…

_Gajeel y los cinco guerreros se adentraron en el extenso desierto con determinación bélica. El guerrero, capitán de la misión y principal interesado en su éxito, guiaba a los otros avanzando a paso seguro por la arena. Ya no le importaba el calor agobiante, ni el viento que traía los ardientes granos dorados, su travesía tenía un objetivo más profundo que el de la supervivencia y la perspectiva de fracasar ni se asomaba entre sus pensamientos. Encontrara la mujer del desierto y hacerla su esposa, esa era su misión y lo único que ocupaba su mente en ese momento. _

_El plan era arriesgado, pero el guerrero se tenía mucha confianza. Adentrados en la inmensidad del desierto, los seis integrantes de la misión se separaron y Gajeel se arrojó sobre la arena mirando hacia el sol. Una sonrisa confiada se instaló en su rostro mientras esperaba con paciencia la llegada de su salvadora. Las horas comenzaron a pasar y la crueldad del ambiente comenzaba a asomar los primeros síntomas de insolación. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle y su mente parecía inundarse de figuras borrosas, sus oídos se taparon aturdidos y lo único que podía escuchar eran gritos, quejidos y lamentos. Apretó los dientes y forzó sus sentidos a concentrarse en la tarea actual, cerró los ojos con fuerza y gritó para sus adentros pretendiendo obligarse a mantenerse concentrado, el calor comenzaba a quemarlo, sus extremidades ardían, su respiración era agitada, trabajosa y su garganta seca reclamaba agua. _

_Finalmente sus tormentos fueron opacados por el sonido de pasos sobre la arena. Una sombra delgada le proporcionó calma al ardor que producía el sol. El guerrero sonrió y con gran esfuerzo abrió uno de sus ojos. Parada frente a él, con expresión serena y cálida, lo observaba la mujer que había estado esperando…_

_-¿Otra vez por aquí? – Preguntó ella con voz suave y dulce. Una sensación agradable cruzó el pecho del hombre, un sentimiento que le permitió mover su cuerpo._

_La mujer se arrodilló junto a él con un pañuelo húmedo en sus manos y con la misma ternura que él ya conocía, comenzó a hidratar su piel. _

_-Te estaba esperando. – Le dijo él, sus palabras salieron rasposas y parecían atorarse en su garganta. Los ojos marrones de ella lo observaron confundida y sus pequeños dedos dudaron de permanecer tan cerca de él. _

_Antes que la mujer pudiese retirar su mano, él la tomó de su muñeca y una expresión extraña, casi demencial cruzó sus facciones._

_-¿Qué haces? – Preguntó ella asustada, recibiendo de él solo una risa que acentuaba su expresión de locura. _

_Ella trató de zafarse de su fuerte agarre, pero el hombre la sujetaba con poderío, apretando la pequeña muñeca de la mujer con sus dedos, produciendo una importante marca roja en su piel. Luego la arrojó sobre la arena junto a él y colocándose sobre ella, con las rodillas al costado de su cuerpo, presionó sus hombros contra el suelo ardiente._

_-Me lastimas. – Se quejó la chica con lágrimas en sus ojos, producto de la sorpresa y susto que le provocaba. A pesar de la obvia diferencia de fuerza física, la mujer oponía resistencia al violento ataque._

_-Quédate quieta! – Le comandó él con un grito autoritario, su voz todavía estaba afectada por el calor y la sed. _

_El hombre le arrancó el velo que cubría su cabeza y los mechones azules se esparcieron por la arena, mientras con la otra mano, sujetaba el cuerpo de la chica por el cuello._

_-Eres hermosa. – Le dijo, aun sonriendo dementemente, acariciando la piel de su cuello con la mano que lo sostenía. La mujer volvió a moverse intentado librarse de su captura y él acentuó la presión en su garganta. –No te muevas. – _

_El sonido del galope sobre la arena anunciaba la llegada de los otros cinco guerreros. Las lágrimas de la mujer fluían por sus mejillas, aunque en sus ojos él reconocía una furia que no creía que pudiese existir en alguien con la ternura que la mujer había desplegado, una expresión de odio que contrastaba con lo que él deseaba obtener de ella. La ignoró y continuó con su plan de llevarla al palacio._

Levy observaba a su compañero de gremio preocupada. Si bien al comienzo de la historia Gajeel había comenzado a leer de forma tosca y dudosa a medida que el relato avanzaba el Dragon Slayer había elevado el tono de voz y el volumen con actitud desesperada por lo que estaba leyendo, luego, cuando el personaje principal captura a la mujer del desierto, el mago se había quedado mudo, su voz se había ahogado por completo en sus garganta, sus labios partidos de sorpresa y horror, sus ojos inundados de indignación, sus músculos tensos temblorosos por las emociones que estaba experimentando por la historia.

La maga de escritura sólida se arrodilló frente a su compañero buscando su mirada, sin lograrlo. Él estaba capturado por el libro, perdido en su relato. Intentó llamar su atención, tocando su brazo con sus dedos, en una caricia delicada para no sobresaltarlo. Al no lograrlo, optó por tocarlo con la palma de su mano abierta, en un contacto más directo, sus ojos aún fijos en el rostro del Dragon Slayer esperando poder despertarlo de su fantasía. Levy trataba de no pensar demasiado en la intimidad de su actitud, pero su cuerpo le respondía con síntomas obvios que trataba de ignorar, en su pecho su corazón latía desbocado, su estómago se llenó de nervios pareciendo que una bandada de mariposas volaban en su interior, sus manos temblaban de ansiedad y sus ojos buscaban los del hombre frente a ella y recaían en sus labios.

-Gajeel… - Susurró, continuando con la intención de llamar su atención. –Gajeel… - Insistió y finalmente, las iris rojas intensas del Dragon Slayer se posaron sobre ella. Levy no pudo evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas al cruzarse sus miradas y pese a que su personalidad tímida le exigía bajar la vista, se obligo a mantenerla sobre el hombre. Los ojos de Gajeel estaban repletos de una emoción que Levy no supo interpretar, parecía asustado, dolido y confundido, pero también reconoció algo de preocupación y ¿Culpa? La maga reunió algo de valor, mantuvo sus manos sobre los brazos del mago y sus pequeños dedos se aferraron a él.

-¿Estás bien? –

El mago buscó algo en los ojos de ella, algo que Levy no sabía que era y levantó sus manos para tomar su rostro. Dejó que el mago acercara su cabeza a la de él hasta que sus frentes se tocaron y ambos cerraron los ojos, Levy sintió los dedos de él acariciar sus mejillas, estas ardientes por los nervios de la acción tan poco característica de Gajeel. Y el tiempo se detuvo.

Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo permanecieron así, ni tampoco importaba. Levy tenía demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza, pero no sabía si al preguntarlas rompería el momento que se había creado, por lo que prefirió quedarse así y esperar…

Continuará.

Ikhny Shy.

**Uff! He demorado mucho en escriibir este capitulo, espero que haya valido la pena aguardar tanto! No sé cuando podré actualizar otra vez, paciencia please! **

**Decepcionó un poco el Gajeel del desierto? Me pareció que algunos pensaban en algo más romántico… **

**Vi el nuevo episodio del anime. No me acordaba que los participantes compartian todos la misma habitación, me bajoneó un poco mi error en este fic, pero ya no lo puedo arreglar :( **

**Saludos y gracias a todos por sus reviews! Espero sus comentarios de este capi ^ ^**


	5. Chapter 5

**La Flor del Desierto 5**

*Ikhny Shy

Lucy se aferraba al borde de la pared observando la escena del lobby con una sonrisa ansiosa en sus labios. Ver a su amiga en la posición que estaba con el Dragon Slayer de Hierro la llenaba de emoción, de alegría. Pocas veces había presenciado una escena tan romántica y tierna como la que tenía frente a sus ojos y no podía esperar que sus dos compañeros por fin se besaran… se declararan… comenzaran una vida juntos…

-Oye, Lucy… - Interrumpió Natsu en voz baja, consciente del oído agudo de su compañero Slayer. Lucy le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se callara, manteniendo su atención en los otros dos magos. –Lucy… -

-No molestes, Natsu… esto es importante. – La ansiedad la estaba abrumando, los magos no se movían, salvo por las manos de Gajeel que trazaban delicadas caricias en las mejillas rojas de la maga de escritura sólida. Lucy sintió sus ojos arder y ahogó un suspiro, estaba demasiado ansiosa.

-Lucy… no está bien que los espiemos. –

-Cállate, Natsu! – Exclamó la rubia en voz baja y el peli-rosado la miró preocupado. –Es tan… romántico. – Murmuró ella apoyándose contra la pared. El Dragon Slayer de fuego, cansado de la actitud de su amiga la tomó del brazo y la obligó a caminar por el pasillo.

-Esto no está bien, Lucy. Dejémoslos solos. –

Lucy quería protestar y resistirse a que la alejara, pero algo en el rostro de Natsu la detuvo. El mago estaba particularmente serio y en su rostro se asomaba algo de preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede, Natsu? –

El mago mantuvo la mirada hacia el frente, su mente solo pensaba en lo que estaba pasándole a su compañero y lo que sentía él mismo por dentro. Los Dragon Slayer eran distintos a los humanos comunes y recién en esa situación el mago se volvía consciente de las diferencias…

* * *

Un sonido hipnótico retumbaba en sus oídos aturdidos, un ruido que venía desde su interior y que era otro síntoma que acompañaba a un sin número de otras sensaciones. Gajeel no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de bombardeos internos y mucho menos a obedecer a impulsos como los que sentía en ese momento, sin embargo, la mente del Dragon Slayer parecía apagada y su cuerpo aprovechaba esa momentánea interrupción de sus pensamientos conscientes para darle rienda suelta a un deseo reprimido. Sus cinco sentidos hipersensibles se encargaron de capturar sensorialmente esos instantes, mientras su olfato le brindaba un festín de aroma a Levy, sus manos llenaban su tacto con la suave piel del rostro de la maga de escritura sólida y sus ojos tomaban la imagen anhelante de la chica, al tiempo que él se relamía levemente sus labios a la espera de probar los de ella.

Cualquiera que conociera al Dragon Slayer de Hierro hubiera esperado que aquel primer beso fuera feroz y posesivo, lleno de esa característica vehemencia que lo representaba. Incluso Levy se sorprendió de la delicadeza de aquel primer encuentro, del roce casi inocente de sus bocas que pareció más una caricia, pero que fue suficiente para despertar al joven del momentáneo trance, pues a penas sus labios se tocaron, Gajeel apartó sus rostros y miro a la chica atónito.

-Gajeel… - Comenzó Levy, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo, sintiendo las manos del mago deslizarse por sus mejillas hasta liberarla.

-Es tarde. – Interrumpió el mago levantándose de su lugar y mirando a algún punto distante de ella. –Te acompaño a tu habitación. –

-Pero… Gajeel… yo… - Levy se levantó de su lugar lentamente. Sentía que sus piernas no podrían responderle correctamente, pues aún temblaban por ansiedad. –Quiero decirte que… -

-Nada. – Sentenció el mago secamente, haciendo un gesto con su mano para detener cualquier frase que la chica quisiera agregar. –No digas nada. –

-Es que… -

-Déjame pensar ésto… -

-No me digas que es un error. – Sentenció ella con firmeza y Gajeel accedió a cruzar su mirada con la de Levy, para desviarla instantáneamente al suelo. El silencio profundo que transcurrió luego, provocó un pesado nudo en la garganta de la joven, el mensaje mudo del mago claro como el agua. –Gajeel… -

-Vamos. Tenemos que descansar. –

Gajeel comenzó su camino a las habitaciones escuchando atentamente los pequeños pasos que avanzaban tras él. Podía sentir la angustia emanando de la pequeña maga y no podía evitar sentir el contagio de aquella sensación. Se maldecía por dentro por haberse dejado llevar, por permitir que su cuerpo actuara por su cuenta impidiendo a su mente a obligarse a detenerse… y se maldecía aún más por la adicción que comenzaba a sentir, pues sus labios no habían quedado satisfechos y sabía que si las circunstancias volvían a repetirse, tampoco sería capaz de detenerse. Frunció el ceño mirando hacia atrás a su compañera que avanzaba con lentitud, con sus ojos clavados en el suelo. El Dragon Slayer se preguntó si ella se daba cuenta, si era consciente del efecto que tenía en él, del maremoto de sensaciones que lo abordaban cuando estaban cerca. Gruñó por lo bajo, pensando que la maga no tenía ni idea.

En silencio llegaron a la habitación de Levy. El mago se apoyó contra la pared opuesta a la puerta y se cruzó de brazos esperando a que la chica entrara. La maga de escritura sólida apoyó sus pequeños dedos en el picaporte y dudó unos instantes. Gajeel intentaba no observarla, con sus ojos fijos en la ventana al final del pasillo, por lo que se sorprendió cuando el libro "La Flor del Desierto" apareció en su rango de visión siendo ofrecido por Levy, quien también evitaba la mirada de su compañero limitando su mirada al pasillo.

-¿Porqué me das esto? – Preguntó él con tono áspero, pero igual tomando el libro.

-No lo sé. – Respondió ella con honestidad. En sus cortas palabras notándose el asomo del próximo llanto. –Creo que… te ayudará a despejar tu mente. – Gajeel frunció el ceño sin comprender y Levy reunió valor para levantar sus ojos y mirar a su compañero, una sonrisa forzada en sus labios. –No pienses demasiado, Gajeel. –

Dicho eso, la maga dio media vuelta y entró en su habitación sin decir una palabra más. El Dragon Slayer se dejó caer en el suelo, arrastrando su espalda por la pared. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, mientras sus sentidos parecían empecinados en rescatar las sensaciones que había experimentado momentos antes, las yemas de sus dedos temblando, buscando ese contacto anhelado, su nariz aspirando hondamente buscando ese aroma único, sus oídos ultrasensibles que esperaban encontrar el sonido de la respiración ansiosa de Levy, pero que solo capturaban el cercano sonido del llanto silencioso del otro lado de la puerta y sus labios, secos, que demandaban una y otra vez… Movió la cabeza a los lados y se abofeteó con fuerza obligándose a concentrarse.

_-Olvídate de esto! – _Exclamó en su mente. –_Nunca pasó y nunca volverá a pasar. – _Abrió los ojos y volvió su atención a la puerta. –_No merezco a alguien como ella… -_

* * *

-Natsu ¿Vas a decirme que rayos pasa contigo? – Exclamó la rubia cuando su compañero cerró la puerta tras de ellos. Natsu estaba inusualmente serio, sumergido en algún pensamiento profundo, sus ojos fijos en los de su compañera, pero su mente se notaba muy lejos de la habitación. Lucy suspiró al ver que el joven no le respondería y se sentó en la cama con fastidio, al día siguiente interrogaría a su amiga por lo que acababa de suceder en el lobby, pero sus ansias estarían apaciguadas si el Dragon Slayer de Fuego le hubiera dejado continuar observando.

-No somos humanos comunes… - Escuchó que murmuraba el muchacho. Inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

-¿A qué te refieres? –

-Gajeel y yo… también Wendy… tenemos… diferencias… -

Natsu caminó hacia la cama enfrentada a la de Lucy y se sentó pesadamente. Sus ojos fijos en los de su amiga, con la expresión aún seria.

-Hay algunas cosas… los sentimientos… Aaarg! – Se rascó la cabeza con ambas manos sintiéndose frustrado y desvió sus ojos, fijándolos en la pared detrás de Lucy. –Es más instinto para nosotros. –

-Hablas como si no fueran humanos, Natsu. – Respondió ella con una sonrisa pequeña. –Los sentimientos llevan a instintos… a todo el mundo le pasa. –

-No, no es igual. – Respondió el chico tercamente y se cruzó de brazos. –Es parecido… pero distinto… -

-¿Porqué dices eso? –

-Es… al extremo… - Respondió él alzando sus brazos y abriendo demasiado sus ojos en un gesto exagerado. –Y conociendo a Gajeel, seguramente le añadirá algo de posesión a esto… estoy seguro. –

-¿Qué quieres decir? –

-Que si alguien se acerca a Levy… bueno… pues no le va a ir bien… -

-¿Tu te sentiste así alguna vez? Hablas como si… -

-Yo me siento así, Lucy. – Respondió con honestidad y la miró a los ojos. Algo en él hizo que la maga de espíritus se sintiera nerviosa y sin ninguna razón sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. –Solo que no soy posesivo… - Admitió ladeando la cabeza y echándose hacia atrás en el cama, se estiró contra el colchón fijando sus ojos en el techo.

Lucy lo miró atentamente. Natsu giró la cabeza y le sonrió ampliamente como de costumbre haciendo que el rojo de sus mejillas aumentara aún más.

-Hey, Lucy… ¿Te sientes bien? –

-Sí… es solo que… - La maga desvió la mirada y posó su atención en el suelo.

-Tu rostro está rojo, ¿Tienes fiebre? –

-No… estoy cansada… fue un día muy largo. –

-Es verdad… Estoy ansioso por mañana, espero me toque pelear! – Exclamó alzando sus puños. Lucy suspiró y apagó el velador junto a ella dejando la habitación a oscuras.

* * *

_La mujer seguía protestando y pataleando, mientras el victorioso guerrero la cargaba sobre su hombro hacia su habitación. Los habitantes del palacio que lo veían pasar con la chica, lo miraban preocupados, pero ninguno se animaba a detener al hombre que con decisión obvia en sus facciones avanzaba a paso ligero por los pasillos del castillo. _

_Llegaron a su recámara y Gajeel pateó la puerta con fuerza para abrirla y la cerró con un fuerte golpe también con su pie y bajó a la mujer de su hombro._

_-Bienvenida a mis aposentos… - Declaró con una leve sonrisa. La mujer retrocedió algunos pasos mirándolo fijamente con desafío._

_-¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto? – Le preguntó con fiereza, aún retrocediendo, alejándose lo más posible de él. Sus ojos se fijaron en la puerta a espaldas del guerrero y él se cruzó de brazos agudizando su sonrisa confiada._

_-A partir de hoy eres mi futura esposa. –_

_-No quiero ser tu esposa! – Chilló la mujer y nuevas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos. –Déjame ir. –_

_-No me interesa lo que quieras. – Respondió él, su voz tomando un tono áspero y algo amenazador. La mujer llegó a la pared opuesta a él, chocando su espalda contra la piedra. –Vas a ser mi esposa y vivirás conmigo en este palacio. – Continuó extendiendo sus brazos a sus alrededores en un intento de mostrarle la habitación. –Espero te guste, pasarás mucho tiempo aquí. –_

_-¿Porqué me haces esto? – Preguntó ella con voz quebrada._

_El hombre avanzó rápidamente hasta ella y la aprisionó contra la pared, la mujer intentó alejarlo empujándolo desde el pecho, pero él tomó sus pequeñas muñecas con sus fuertes manos y con el peso de su cuerpo presionó el de ella. Inhaló su perfume con una bocanada honda de aire y cerrando sus ojos se dejó cautivar por aquel aroma. El hombre sonrió y acercó su cara al cuello de ella._

_-Nunca me había gustado tanto alguien… - Le respondió susurrándole al oído. La mujer se estremeció bajo él y sintió el cuerpo frágil de ella temblar. La libero y se alejó caminando hacia atrás, mirándola con adoración mientras retrocedía._

_-Llegarás a quererme… solo tomará algo de tiempo… - _

_-Lo único que lograrás con esto es que te odie con toda mi alma… -_

Gajeel cerró el libro y lo azotó contra la pared, despertando al exceed que descansaba junto a él.

-¿Qué…? – Pregunto adormilado Lily y entre abriendo sus ojos miró a su alrededor. Su compañero estaba de brazos cruzados mirando con furia el libro que yacía en el suelo. -¿Qué pasó, Gajeel? – Lily se reincorporó en la cama, sentándose en el colchón, mientras se refregaba un ojo. El Dragon Slayer lo miró fugazmente antes de volver sus ojos al tomo en el suelo.

-La enana y sus malditos libros. – Masculló el mago chasqueando la lengua.

-Tú, ¿Estabas leyendo? –

Gajeel lo ignoró y miro hacia la ventana.

La idea de Levy de darle el libro le había ayudado a olvidar lo que había sucedido entre ellos pasada ya casi una hora. El Dragon Slayer necesitaba dejar atrás ese momento para poder descansar y al día siguiente estar en condiciones de luchar (en caso que le tocara), pero lo que acababa de leer también lo perturbaba, sobre todo si al leer sobre los avances del hombre del desierto sobre la mujer, sus sentidos le recordaban a su compañera de gremio. Gruñó por lo bajo y golpeó el colchón con sus puños no pudiendo quitar de su mente a la maga de escritura sólida que parecía perseguirlo como un fantasma, el golpe seco otra vez llamó la atención de su gato, quien fastidiado por la actitud de su amigo, saltó sobre el colchón poniéndose de pie.

-Maldición, Gajeel. ¿Qué te pasa? –

-Soy un idiota, Lily. –

-¿Vas a decirme que te pasó? –

-Yo… besé a la enana… -

Continuará…

Ikhny Shy.

**La escena de Gajeel y Levy se me fue un poco cursi, demasiado azúcar en esos párrafos, creo que incluso el Dragon Slayer se me fue bastante OOC. No lo pude evitar… **

**No soy particularmente una fan de NaLu, sinceramente no les presto mucha atención y no he leído ningún fic de ellos, puse esta pareja en la historia porque creo que se complementa bien con Gajeel y Levy en ésta situación, pero no sé si están bien caracterizados… Alguna opinión? **

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews a la historia! **


	6. Chapter 6

**La Flor del Desierto 6**

*Ikhny Shy

**Este capítulo contiene Spoilers del Cuarto Día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.**

Se miró al espejo y llenó sus manos de agua para mojarse el rostro y así lavarse el camino de lágrimas secas que se había marcado en sus mejillas. Sus ojos rojos e hinchados sintieron alivio al tomar contacto con el refrescante líquido. Aspiro hondamente y volvió a observarse en el reflejo, se veía mejor… pero todavía faltaba algo…

Concentrándose en su expresión ensayo una sonrisa que salió bastante débil, volvió a intentarlo una y otra vez hasta que su gesto parecía más genuino. Practicó algunas veces más hasta que se sintió más natural y salió del pequeño baño hacia su habitación.

El peso que sentía en su pecho era algo extraño, foráneo para la pequeña maga. Nunca antes se había sentido rechazada… Por lo general era ella la que debía decir no.

Esto le hizo pensar en sus dos queridos amigos, Jet y Droy, quienes fueron rechazados por ella y nunca cambiaron su actitud, siempre se mantuvieron a su lado, sin dejar que sus sentimientos no correspondidos interfirieran con esa amistad profunda que se parecía tanto a una hermandad. Levy sentía que debía hacer lo mismo con Gajeel. Pero era tan difícil.

Hoy comenzaría el cuarto día de los juegos mágicos y sus compañeros necesitaban todo el apoyo necesario para remontar su puntaje. Su actual depresión no podía estorbar el ánimo que todo Fairy Tail necesitaba. Hoy más que nunca se necesitaría esa sonrisa que la caracteriza y que tendría que esforzase por esbozar.

Se cambió de ropa y se colocó su tradicional bandana con la florcilla de costado. En el cajón de ropa algo le llamó la atención, lo tomó entre sus manos y por primera vez desde la noche una sonrisa de verdad se formó en sus labios…

* * *

Gajeel se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra la pared del estadio para observar el evento en el que participaría Juvia para su equipo y Lucy para el otro de Fairy Tail. Su mente estaba lejos de la competencia, particularmente en la noche anterior. Le había costado mucho dormir y Lily se había encargado de darle un buen sermón sobre como estaba manejando la situación. El gato no lo entendía y, claramente, el mago no se entendía a si mismo.

El Dragon Slayer alzó la vista para identificar a la maga de cabello azul que se abría paso entre la multitud y así ubicarse en las gradas cerca de sus compañeros de gremio. En su rostro portaba una sonrisa fingida que Gajeel sabía desenmascarar muy bien. Los ojos marrones de la chica se cruzaron con los suyos, pero ella los desvió enseguida. Gajeel miró hacia la arena, donde la competencia estaba por llevarse a cabo y se obligó a concentrarse en la esfera de agua.

Los primeros instantes del evento le costó apartar de su mente el momento compartido con Levy, pero mientras la violencia dentro de la esfera escalaba, los pensamientos del Dragon Slayer estaban siendo desplazados por un profundo sentimiento de venganza. Pensar que hacía solo unos días su principal preocupación recaía en el gremio formado por Ivan Dreyar, y ahora veía la formación de otro foco de intranquilidad, Sabertooth. Apretó los puños al costado de su cuerpo y volvió su mirada a las gradas, donde una vez más el rostro de la maga de escritura sólida estaba surcado por lágrimas, lágrimas de preocupación, de angustia por el cruel destino que le tocó vivir a su amiga rubia. Gajeel emitió un gruñido que se produjo desde la base de su estómago y su mirada recayó sobre el grupo de miembros del gremio rival, uniéndose así a sus compañeros en una silenciosa declaración de guerra.

* * *

-Espera, Gajeel… -

El aludido se tensionó al escuchar la voz femenina tras de él y se tentó de seguir caminando.

-No puedo ahora, enana. Tengo que volver al estadio. – Respondió secamente, con voz ronca

-Lo sé. – Respondió ella, Gajeel no volteó pero adivinaba que la chica le ofrecía una sonrisa fingida. –El Maestro nos contó. Estoy segura que ahora ganaremos, ustedes son los más fuertes del gremio -

-No necesito aliento ahora. – El Dragon Slayer continuó avanzando, pero la chica lo alcanzó trotando y se paró frente a él.

-Gajeel… No me ignores. – Él evadió sus ojos, temiendo ver dentro de ellos alguna emoción con la que no podría combatir en ese momento. –Podemos olvidar lo que pasó… y seguiremos siendo amigos… - Otra sonrisa fingida. –Yo entiendo que… tú no sientes… bueno… lo mismo que yo… - Balbuceó la maga bajando la mirada y buscando valor en la punta de sus zapatos. Gajeel tartamudeó algo en silencio y sus ojos continuaron enfocándose en un punto alejado del rostro de la chica. –Pero está bien… no quiero que perdamos… nuestra amistad… -

-Tú no entiendes nada, enana. – Le gruñó él recibiendo de ella una mirada confundida.

-Entendería si me dijeras algo, pero tú solo… -

-¿Crees que éste es un buen momento para eso? – Reprochó el mago haciendo un gesto con sus brazos. Ella negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada, extendiendo sus manos para ofrecerle un trozo de tela largo.

-Es verdad… no vine para eso tampoco. Solo quería que tuvieras esto. –

-¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó él tomando el ofrecimiento.

-Una bandana. Para desearte suerte. - Levy colocó sus manos detrás de su espalda, su mirada enfocada en el espacio que distanciaba los pies de él de los propios, sus mejillas sonrojadas y una tímida sonrisa en sus labios. –También es para que sepas… que sin importar lo que pase. Seguiremos siendo amigos. –

-No me interesa ser tu amigo, ¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo? –

-¿Qué? –

Y sin dar más preámbulos el Dragon Slayer empujó a su compañera contra la pared de pasillo, tomando su rostro con ambas manos, en sus dedos entrelazando la bandana que le había ofrecido. Y la besó. Dejando de lado cualquier pensamiento de duda o arrepentimiento, dejándose llevar por el impulso. Devorando sus labios como si no hubiera un mañana, saboreando el momento con sus cinco sentidos enfocados solo en ella.

Sabía que otra vez se arrepentiría. Sabía que no podría responder a las preguntas que la maga le formularía. Pero en ese momento, no le importaba.

Al separarse y ver las mejillas rojas de su compañera, sus ojos brillosos entre lágrimas y su respiración trabajosa causada por el intenso beso que compartieron. Sonrió de lado y se apartó. Revolvió el cabello azul de Levy en un gesto juguetón y de afecto a la vez y se marchó.

La chica permaneció allí de pie viéndolo alejarse por el pasillo y sus dedos rozaron sus labios mientras se apoyaba contra la pared buscando balance.

* * *

Natsu fue el único que permaneció en la enfermería luego que el Maestro anunciara a los miembros que formarían parte del nuevo grupo competidor en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Sus ojos oscuros se posaron sobre el rostro de su amiga, quien aún conservaba un leve gesto de dolor en sus facciones, producto del terrible castigo que había recibido de parte de Minerva.

Los puños del Dragon Slayer se cerraron con furia al costado de su cuerpo, sus brazos y hombros manteniéndose rígidos mientras un rugido hacía hervor dentro de su estómago, no podía evitar la impotencia, haber estado allí de pie observando como la mujer del gremio rival se divertía con el sufrimiento de Lucy y él… solo pudo permanecer a un costado… mirando…

Lucy abrió débilmente los ojos y una sonrisa diminuta cruzó su rostro.

-Natsu. – La mirada intensa del muchacho recayó sobre ella, su expresión tensionada y furiosa tomando total control de su semblante. Ella trató de ampliar la sonrisa, queriendo transmitirle algo de alivio a su preocupado amigo, pero el dolor y cansancio no se apartaban de su expresión.

-Te prometo que esto no quedará así. – Le aseguró él y a ella se le borró la sonrisa del rostro.

-Natsu… no… -

-Van a pagar. Todos ellos van a pagar. Puedes estar segura de eso. –

Lucy lo miró fijamente, el chico le mantenía la mirada. Sus ojos, usualmente llenos de alegría, estaban totalmente nublados de rabia. La chica le extendió la mano y él la tomó aprisionándola con ambas palmas. La maga de espíritus recordó la conversación que mantuvieron la noche anterior sobre la actitud de los Dragon Slayer y otra vez sus mejillas se tornaron levemente rosadas.

-Yo mismo me voy a ocupar de vengar esto, Lucy. – El chico se acercó más a ella, sus intensos ojos oscuros nunca apartándose del rostro de su amiga. –Es una promesa. -

Lucy sintió que sus mejillas ardían, su boca se llenó de palabras que se atoraron en su garganta y la mente se atrancó con preguntas. Antes que pudiera pronunciar algo de todo lo que quería decir, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y la maga de escritura sólida permaneció en el umbral de la puerta paralizada.

-Oh… lo siento… emmm... vuelvo des… - Comenzó nerviosa y en medio del gesto de cerrar la puerta, pero Natsu liberó las manos de Lucy y le sonrió a la recién llegada con su habitual expresión.

-Está bien, Levy. Ya tengo que volver a la arena. ¿Te quedas con Lucy? –

-Sí… - Levy dirigió la mirada a su amiga y aprovechando que Natsu no la miraba le moduló un "lo siento"

-Volveré después. – Le dijo el pelirosado a la rubia y saludando a Levy se marchó de la enfermería.

-Ay, lo siento tanto Lu-chan! – Exclamó la pequeña cuando el Dragon Slayer se marchara del lugar.

-Tranquila Levy, no es que hayas interrumpido algo. – Respondió la maga de espíritus apartando la mirada, sabiendo que su rostro estaba en llamas.

-¿De qué hablas? De donde yo estaba parecía que algo importante se estaba dando aquí…. Y yo tuve que venir e interrumpir! – Se lamentó la chica acercándose a su amiga y abrazándola por la cintura, recibiendo de la herida maga un quejido de dolor. –Lo siento mucho, Lu-chan! –

-Ya, ya. Está bien. –

-Pero dime… - Comenzó Levy apartándose de su amiga y caminando hacia una silla ubicada cerca de la ventana. Antes de seguir se asomó a la cama donde dormía Elfman para asegurarse que su compañero seguía durmiendo, viendo que así era, le dedicó a su amiga una mirada de picardía y se acercó con la silla, procurando no hacer ruido y hablando en un murmullo obviamente excitado.

-¿Qué pasó con Natsu? –

-¿Qué? Nada, ¿Qué va a pasar? – Respondió la rubia sonrojada y desvió la mirada.

-Vamos, Lucy. Yo sé que ocurría algo aquí… algo que interrumpí. –

-No pasaba nada de lo que imaginas. – Lucy bajó sus ojos a sus manos que retorcían nerviosas la sábana que la cubría. –Natsu está muy enfadado por lo que ocurrió en la arena, eso es todo. -

-Mmmm… -

-¿Qué significa ese "mmmm"? –

-Ay, Lucy, es que es tan obvio. –

-¿Ah, si? Tan obvio como tú con Gajeel. –

La maga de espíritus pretendía devolverle algo de incomodidad a su amiga por la vergüenza que le estaba haciendo pasar, pero no esperaba que por la mera alusión al Dragon Slayer de hierro, la maga de escritura sólida cambiara abruptamente su actitud. La chica peliazul bajó la mirada y una expresión de tristeza y confusión cruzó sus alegres facciones.

-¿Levy? – Preguntó Lucy, preocupada por el silencio de su compañera, quien movió la cabeza hacia los lados al escucharla, despertando de su spensamientos y miró a su amiga fingiendo una sonrisa.

-¿Qué te parece si mientras esperamos a que comience la siguiente batalla leemos algo de la historia? –

La rubia solo asintió con la cabeza y su amiga salió corriendo de la habitación en busca del famoso libro "La Flor del Desierto" Luego que la líder del Shadow Gear se marchara, Lucy se reacomodó con dolor en la cama y sus ojos marrones se fijaron en el techo de la habitación…

-¿Qué habrá pasado entre Gajeel y Levy?... –

**Continuará…**

**Ikhny**

**A/N: Después de tanto tiempo puedo sentarme a terminar este capítulo! Siento mucho la espera! Con suerte no demoraré tanto en escribir el próximo, el cual será casi todo sobre la historia del desierto (ya que en este capítulo no hay nada de eso)**

**Esta historia está llegando a su final, supongo que como mucho serán 3 capítulos más convirtiéndose así en el fic más largo que escribí de esta serie!**

**Saludos a todos! **

**Les deseo un muy Feliz Año Nuevo! Que el 2013 llegue con mucha alegría para todos! **


	7. Chapter 7

**La Flor del Desierto 7**

*Ikhny Shy

Levy se detuvo a mitad de camino en el pasillo al recordar que el libro no se encontraba en su habitación, sino que aún estaba en poder de Gajeel. Dudó unos instantes antes de girar sobre sus talones y volver sus pasos hacia la habitación de Lucy.

No se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte en ese momento para volver a hablar con el Dragon Slayer, no cuando su cabeza se encontraba tan repleta de dudas y preguntas. Se tocó los labios con las yemas de sus dedos, sus mejillas adquirieron un leve color rosado ante el recuerdo reciente y suspiró, antes de entrar a la recámara de su amiga.

* * *

_El guerrero daba vueltas en círculos en el gran salón del palacio. Murmuraba algo con tono enfadado y peligroso acompañando sus inaudibles palabras con exagerados gestos con sus brazos._

_Habían pasado dos días desde la llegada forzada de la mujer del desierto y la relación "pre-matrimonial" no iba nada bien, lejos de las románticas expectativas del violento hombre que equivocadamente pretendía arrancarle algo de afecto a la fuerza. La mujer era astuta y de forma pacífica e hiriente lograba aplastar los constantes esfuerzos de su "secuestrador" llevando al hombre a un estado de desesperada locura._

_Gajeel no era un hombre que acepta la derrota tan fácil, no se rendiría ante la testarudez de la mujer que eligió como esposa. A como de lugar, ella tendría que amarlo, le guste o no le guste…_

_-¿Algo te perturba, hijo mío? – El hombre miró hacia atrás por sobre su hombro reconociendo la voz del sultán que se acercaba a paso lento, con sus manos detrás de su espalda y un semblante de sabiduría en su anciano rostro._

_-Esa mujer… me está volviendo loco… - Gruñó el guerrero reanudando su marcha en círculos._

_-La convivencia no es fácil… - Se burló Makarov haciéndose camino hacia un gran sillón dorado ubicado en el extremo del salón. –Menos, si esa convivencia es forzada… -_

_-Tsk, que ridículo! – Protestó Gajeel exasperado. –Tiene todo lo que pudiera desear, puede tener lo que quiera aquí! Porqué me rechaza? Porqué no me ama todavía? –_

_-Tal vez porque le falta algo de libertad. – Propuso el anciano con una sonrisa. Los ojos rojos del joven se posaron en él con una rabia palpable. _

_-¿Para qué quiere algo como eso? Si tiene todo lo demás… -_

_Makarov cerró los ojos, suspiró amargamente y miró con preocupación al hombre que volvía a recorrer en forma circular el salón, con el semblante molesto, pero obviamente preocupado por la situación._

_-Hijo mío… -_

_-Tsk, ya va a ver… Esa ingrata! – Bramó girando sobre sus talones hacia la salida del salón. Makarov siguió su figura con la vista y se sostuvo la frente con un gesto de resignación._

_-Eres un cabeza dura… -_

_El joven guerrero atravesó los pasillos del palacio con toda su rabia a flor de piel. Los transeúntes que también circulaban se corrían aterrorizados por la furia de Gajeel, todos conscientes del peligro que significaba cruzarse en su camino. _

_Llegó hasta la puerta de su recámara donde tenía encerrada a su "doncella" y estando listo para dar una feroz patada, se detuvo, haciendo equilibrio en un solo pie, al escuchar voces del otro lado…_

_-Tienes que comer algo… o te enfermarás… - Oyó que una voz femenina, que reconoció como la de Lucy, la adivinadora del palacio, decía con preocupación._

_-No tengo hambre. – Replicó secamente la voz de su "futura esposa"_

_-No te creo… hace dos días que no pruebas bocado… tampoco has bebido suficiente agua. – _

_-No quiero comer, ni beber. Lo único que quiero es irme a casa. – Su voz se quebró levemente al final de la última palabra. El guerrero acercó su rostro a la puerta y apoyó su oreja a la superficie para oír mejor lo que sucedía dentro. No le gustaba nada que alguien más estuviese hablando con "su" mujer, pero si Lucy podía convencerla de comer, por él estaría bien._

_-¿Crees que una huelga de hambre va a convencer a Gajeel? Es muy inocente de tu parte. – Concedió la mujer rubia._

_-No me importa. Si no lo convenzo, prefiero morir antes que ser su esposa. – _

_Un gruñido emergió de su estómago, ¿Porqué lo encontraba tan repugnante que prefería la muerte? ¿Qué era lo que tenía de malo? _

_-Es un poco exagerado, ¿No crees? –_

_-No quiero estar aquí. Hay gente que me necesita allá afuera y este cerdo me tiene encerrada por un maldito capricho! – Respondió la mujer con fiereza._

_El gruñido en el estómago del guerrero se hizo más intenso, le acababa de decir "cerdo"?_

_-¿Gente que te necesita? ¿Porqué? ¿Qué haces? – _

_La mujer suspiró. Gajeel podía adivinar que estaba buscando las palabras para explicar lo que hacía y ciertamente las actividades de la mujer del desierto lo tenían más que intrigado._

_-Yo… ayudo a la gente… a los viajeros del desierto… - _

_-¿Así te conoció Gajeel? Tú lo salvaste! – _

_-Bastante ingrato, ¿No crees? Yo le salvo la vida y él me encierra en una habitación! – _

_-Es difícil de entenderlo… - Concedió la rubia. –Pero no creo que tenga malas intenciones, solo que no sabe como expresar gratitud. –_

_-Pues te aseguro que esta no es la manera. –_

_-Como tampoco una huelga de hambre te ayudará a salir de aquí. –_

_-No quieras confundirme. Seguiré sin comer ni beber, hasta que me libere o hasta morir. Pero no me rendiré ante él. No accederé a su capricho. – _

_El guerrero se separó de la puerta y con la mente hecha un torbellino volvió sobre sus pasos por el pasillo. _

_Salió del palacio y miró hacia el cielo. El sol se ocultaba entre los médanos y la noche amenazaba con congelar a quien se atreviera desafiar al desierto. A Gajeel no le importó y recorrió las calles de la ciudad buscando un lugar donde ahogar sus pensamientos. Sentía el amargo sabor de la derrota en su paladar y no le agradaba ni un poco… morir o huir… esas eran las únicas opciones de la mujer que amaba, pero darle una oportunidad a él de mostrarle su verdadero yo ni se le cruzaba por la mente._

_Vió a un trío de hombres salir despedidos por una puerta. El grupo, tambaleándose y algo aturdidos se pusieron trabajosamente de pie y abrazados unos con otros caminaron por el callejón donde se encontraban. Se notaban sus pasos torpes y desequilibrados mientras avanzaban a los tropezones hablando incoherencias en un tono de voz bastante elevado…_

_-Borrachos… - Masculló el guerrero con expresión de asco. Desvió su mirada hacia la puerta por donde habían sido expulsados, una mujer de más o menos su edad de largo cabello castaño, estaba apoyada contra el marco de la puerta de brazos cruzados, observando con fastidio a los individuos que continuaban su camino por el callejón. Sus ojos oscuros se posaron sobre el hombre de pie en medio del camino, lo observó de arriba abajo con aire despectivo, Gajeel resistió un gruñido, ¿Cómo se atrevía a mirarlo de esa forma? _

_-Vaya, vaya… un guerrero del palacio… ¿Qué haces en un sitio como este? –_

_-Ese no es asunto tuyo… - Respondió el guerrero con voz ronca, irguiendo su espalda, tratando de sonar amenazador. La mujer sonrió de lado, nada impresionada por la presencia del hombre._

_-Parece que alguien está un poco gruñón, ¿Necesitas un trago? – _

_Gajeel avanzó unos pasos hasta estar cara a cara con ella, la mujer seguía sonriendo de lado. Desde el interior del lugar podía oírse mucho ruido y gritos. El guerrero torció la cabeza a un lado confundido._

_-¿Qué lugar macabro es este? – _

_-Ven… de verdad necesitas un trago… - _

_La mujer lo tomó de la mano y lo obligó a entrar al lugar. Gajeel no se resistió demasiado y se dejó llevar por un pasillo iluminado solo por algunas antorchas que alumbraban irregularmente las paredes, dándoles a éstas un color amarillento y arenoso. En el fondo podía verse una luz más intensa y sombras que se proyectaban en las paredes del salón, por lo que el guerrero podía distinguir, una pelea intensa se estaba dando dentro…_

_Cerró los ojos levemente por el cambio de iluminación, dentro del lugar había unos cuantos hombres y mujeres gritando y animando una pelea que se daba en el centro. El guerrero se abrió camino entre los presentes para observar mejor lo que sucedía. Sus ojos se ensancharon como platos al reconocer al par de individuos que batallaban con fiereza…_

_-Salamander… Fullbuster… - Murmuró, mientras los dos hombres continuaban con su pelea. _

_-Apuestas, apuestas, ¿Quién será el vencedor de esta ronda? El favorito de la multitud parece ser Natsu, ¿Alguien apuesta a Gray? – Comenzó a gritar la mujer que lo había obligado a entrar. Los gritos dentro del salón se hicieron más intensos y monedas de oro comenzaron a aparecer frente a su rostro. –Jajaja, así me gusta… - _

_-Esto es… ilegal… - Murmuró con asombro y horror Gajeel, mientras veía frente a sus ojos las apuestas, las peleas y los tazones de alcohol que ofrecía con una sonrisa una mujer de cabello corto violeta y enigmáticos ojos verdes. _

_Aún en estado de shock y sin pensarlo demasiado aceptó uno de los tazones y bebió del líquido ofrecido de un solo trago, el ardiente elixir recorrió su garganta y su mente pareció apaciguarse en un instante. Pronto sus preocupaciones por el lugar donde había "caído" se fueron diluyendo a medida que continuaba bebiendo._

_El lugar estalló en gritos de victoria y algunos abucheos al caer ambos contendientes, exhaustos por la feroz batalla y riendo cada uno con el puño del otro en su rostro. La mujer de cabello castaño caminó hacia ellos y rodeó a los caídos como inspeccionando la escena._

_-Es un empate. – Anunció finalmente y todos volvieron a ovacionar exageradamente. Gajeel bebió de otro sorbo largo otra de sus copas y se limpió el líquido con su antebrazo._

_-Yo también quiero pelear. – Exclamó con autoridad. Todos los presentes voltearon para verlo._

_Los contendientes que yacían en el suelo parecieron ponerse pálidos al verlo y lentamente se sentaron en el suelo._

_-¿Gajeel?... ¿Qué estás…? – Comenzó el de pelo rosado obteniendo del moreno una sonrisa de lado._

_-Ustedes dos tienen mucho que explicar. Pero eso será luego… ¿Quién peleará conmigo? – Golpeó su puño derecho contra su palma izquierda mientras miraba a su alrededor con aire amenazador. –Necesito dar algunos golpes. – _

_-Yo seré tu contrincante. – Anunció una voz y los presentes le abrieron camino._

_Gajeel sonrió, su contendiente parecía más joven que él, de cabello negro y ojos rojos, como una versión fresca de sí mismo._

_-Esto será… divertido… - _

* * *

-Gajeel, ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? Ya es nuestro turno. –

La voz chillona de su compañero parecía perderse entre las palabras que inundaban su mente, quería seguir leyendo, deseaba conocer la batalla que se daría entre el hombre del desierto y aquel que se animó a desafiarlo, el relato llenaba su mente de preguntas y el Dragon Slayer no se veía capaz de abandonar la atrapante lectura…

-Cabeza de metal, ¿Estás escuchándome? –

Gajeel seguía sin contestar, mientras sus ojos ávidos continuaban recorriendo las líneas de texto.

-Deja eso! – Natsu le arrebató el libro de un tirón rápido, logrando "despertar" a su compañero de hierro.

-¿Qué haces, Salamander? – Gritó el pelinegro con fiereza, levantándose del suelo con los puños en alto.

-¿Desde cuando lees? – Preguntó el mago de fuego examinando el libro como si fuera algo extraño.

-Qué te importa! – Gritó Gajeel quitándole el libro de sus manos.

-No, la verdad que no me importa. Tenemos que salir, es nuestro turno de luchar! – Exclamó Natsu golpeando su puño contra su palma. –Estoy encendido, no puedo esperar a darle una buena lección a Sabertooth. –

El Dragon Slayer de Hierro le confió el libro a Juvia y siguió a su compañero de fuego a la arena. Pensándolo fríamente, no estaba en buenas condiciones para luchar. Su cabeza estaba arrebatada de pensamientos y demasiada confusión, pero no podía negarse a una buena batalla…

Continuará…

Ikhny Shy.

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios al capítulo anterior! Me demoré mucho en escribir este capítulo, espero que también les haya gustado,**

**Será hasta el próximo!**


End file.
